Two Souls, One Heart
by tsukasa030
Summary: An alternate ending to the Beast Season. Netto and Saito had no idea of the consequences of choosing this new path. But now they're stuck, as one being! Too bad they also seem to be stuck in a navi body. Also, can Meiru and Roll share?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own Rockman.EXE Beast or any of it characters. If we did it would air non-stop in every language already. This fic is inspired and co-wrote by Firehedgehog.

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Prologue

In Beyondard Netto watches helplessly as Rockman writhes in pain after having absorbed Trill's data. The younger Hikari can take watching his brother suffer no more and determines the best course of action is crossfusion. Netto is fully aware of the risks associated with crossfusion in Beyondard having experienced it first hand a few times first hand, but to him there is no choice left.

Enzan and Meiru try to persuade the teenager out of it but he will not back down. "Crossfusion!", he shouts as he places his PET to the glass that holds Rockman's form. Immense energy surround Netto throwing his friends away from him as he himself is bombarded with intense pain throughout his entire body. With no other outlet he screams out in pain before being engulfed in a bright blue light.

Before either Meiru or Enzan can recover a bright red light shoots through the ceiling climbing to a height several feet above Beyondard Wily's lab. It then explodes revealing a white hybrid form of Rockman's Greiga and Falzer Beast Out.

Netto's friend look on in surprise and amazement at the miracle their young friend has brought. The NetSavior takes off at high speeds towards the doorway between Earth and Beyondard intent on stopping Dr. Wily's giant Greiga/Falzer hybrid cyber beast.

* * *

Back on Earth the Hybrid Cyber Beast blasts the Crossfusion Members terminating their crossfusion. The Cyber Beast lets out a victory roar as he prepares to finish off the NetSaviors.

Yuriko looks up into the sky to where the door connecting Earth to Beyondard lies and sees a red blur come flying through crashing into the Cyber Beast. Dirt and concrete is thrown everywhere blocking Yuriko's view of their savior. Seconds pass before something small shoots out of the smoke before settling high in the sky. She immediately recognizes the Hikari emblem on the figure's chest. _"Rockman."_, she thinks as Dark Miyabi rises next to her.

After recovering from the surprise attack the Cyber Beast locates Netto and fires a huge beam of white energy at the teenager. Thanks to the power gained from Trill Netto is able to easily block the attack with one hand and then he begins absorbing the energy into that same hand. Netto then dive bombs the other hybrid sending it rolling back down the streets of Densan before it finally stops.

Undeterred by the human's attack the monster tries to crush the NetSavior underneath his enormous claws. To it's misfortune the human is strong enough to halt the attack. Netto then uses his newfound power to send the monster flipping over again before dashing off into the sky again.

This time however the beast recovers quickly and unleashes a deadly barrage of lightening bolts. Not wanting to be outclassed Netto retaliates by fling huge orbs of blue energy down upon his enemy while gracefully dodging each bolt of lightening. The giant hybrid's head is smashed into the ground momentarily disorienting the beast. From his perch in the sky Netto watches the monster navi and it in turn glares at him as they both prepare for one final assault on one another. Both hybrids charge at each intent on deleting the other.

As they collide everyone watches to see whether Netto or Wily's monster will be victorious. The two waring hybrids appear to be evenly matched until Netto finally breaks through the Cyber Beast's defenses literally splitting the creature in half as he goes. The larger hybrid then explodes and falls to the ground as Netto watches to guarantee that it's over. Seeing the monster's burning body the NetSavior dashes back to Beyondard where he finishes the job of terminating the unstable Dimensional Area that covers the planet.

* * *

In Beyondard Wily's lab Meiru, Enzan, Laika, and Dingo disappear before the eyes of their allies from this world. In the tunnel connecting the two worlds Iris appears before the group of humans from Earth. She glances at Netto seeing him still in crossfusion with Trill and Rockman. The navi knows that there is nothing that she can do now that Netto has chosen his path.

Unfortunately the young NetSavior has no idea of the backlash of his desperate actions and with the gateway between the two worlds closing she has no time to tell them before they run towards their exit into their world. "Oh Netto...What have you done to yourself?", she whispers as Beyondard's saviors return to their own world.

* * *

Now back in the comfort of their own world Enzan, Meiru, Laika, Dingo and Netto they all rush to greet their friends that had remained on Earth when they where dragged to parallel version of Earth. Princess Pride immediately rushes up to Laika to inspect him for damage while Enzan and Netto share an knowing smirk.

Yuriko and Miyabi quickly notice that Netto has yet to terminate crossfusion leaving the darker members of the NetSaviors curious while the others simply chauked it up to slowly fading planetary Dimension Area.

Netto and Meiru stand side by side as the are welcomed back by their friends. Finally the Dimensional Area finally collapses completely sending Bubbleman and...NETTO? into the Cyber World.

"What the hell just happened!", asks Enzan as he stares at the place where his rival and close friend had just been standing.

The NetSaviors waste no time as they rush to Sci-Labs where they hope Dr. Hikari can come up with some explanation as to why Netto disappeared and/or where he disappeared to. Laika informs the scientists what had just transpired shocking everyone present.

Meiru is on the verge of hysteria, "Why? What happened to Netto? Where is he? Please find him Dr. Hikari." She begins crying, "Netto please come back to us, please." A noise catches her attention, "Great now I'm hearing Netto's voice. I'm losing it."

Miyabi places his hand on her should and replies, "If your losing it, then we all are. I can hear Netto's voice too." The ninja starts looking around for the source of the voice and he is lead to Dr. Hikari's PET that had been left laying on his desk during today's commotion. He carefully picks up the device and quickly drops it.

Princess Pride walks over to where the PET is and picks it up. She faints with the sight in the palm of her hand, but this time before the device hits the ground Enzan grabs it and hands it to Dr. Hikari while Laika tries to wake Pride.

The scientist looked at the PET's screen, everyone was greeted to a rather comical sight of Dr. Hikaris mouth dropping.

Meiru came forward and peered at the Pet.

"…" was what she said.

"Hi papa, nice weather were having here," Netto said from the PET.

"Oh boy…" Enzan said, why did the youngest Hikari always cause so much trouble.

* * *

Authors Note: Be sure to leave a review.


	2. And All Falls Down

Disclaimer: We do not own Rockman.EXE Beast or any of it characters. If we did it would air non-stop in every language already.

**Two Hearts, One Soul**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter One: And all Falls down**

Of all the things that could, Netto had not expected this. What is meant by 'this' is Netto's current predicament, the fact he was stuck… no frozen in crossfusion. Something tapped the back of his legs and he jumped. He then felt embarrassed when he realized it was just his tail. Yeah… now that was hard to get use to however the wings were cool though.

It had been disorienting when he found himself forced into the Cyberworld. He knew he should have uncrossfused not this, Rockman had just been as startled.

"_Netto-kun, if we head that way we should be able to link to papa's PET,"_ Rockman suggested through there link.

"_Good idea, if anyone knows what's going on it would be papa,"_ Netto agreed.

Quickly Netto headed through multiple links, ignoring the strange sensations the network caused him. He knew his brother did this all the time, he was not at all freaked out by this. He ignored Saito's low chuckle. _"Darn link. Sometimes I'd like a few private thoughts"_, he thought passing through another link.

"_Then it would take the fun out of our link, now wouldn't it?"_ Saito mused.

"_Ha ha ha,"_ Netto said a bit sarcastically.

Netto paused as he came upon a huge firewall, he was now just outside the Sci-labs' systems. He had no idea how to get past it, outside the net yes… inside no.

"_Let me do this Netto-kun,"_ Saito suggested causin Netto to frown. In crossfusion he had always been in charge of the body, so does this mean that Saito could control it also?

"_Do your best,"_ he said taking a deep breath Netto forced his mind to move backwards in order to distance himself and allow Saito control of their shared form. Then he was no longer in control of their body, but thankfully he could still see and hear what was going on around him.

Rockman placed his hands on the wall causing data to flow around them and masses of it torrented through their mind. Rockman quickly decoded it finding the much needed password they sought.

* * *

Once they were through the firewall and Netto made a mental note to himself about the ease with which me and Saito had broken through. He would have to tell papa to upgrade the firewall since it shouldn't be that easy to get through for any navi.

"_True, ahh… there's the link.",_ Saito said happily, stepping forward. There was more disorientation as their data was forwarded to papa's PET.

"_I'll take over again,"_ Netto said and he felt his brother withdraw allowing Netto to easily take over again. Looking out the screen Netto became aware they were in one of the labs. His eyes widened as he saw his father across the room along with his rather worried friends.

"_Looks like there all okay,"_ Netto said with relief.

"_But were not. Our situation is 'not' normal by any means."_, Saito said.

"_I know.",_ the younger Hikari sighed.

"_We better get their attention,"_ Saito pointed out. Netto rolled his eyes at this. Of course he already knew that.

"Papa!" he called. He called as hard as he could. He got no response so he started shouting again and again hoping to catch someone's ear. It didn't help that Yuuichiro had turned the volume down on the PET earlier.

"Everyone!", Netto cried desperate to get their attention and eventually he succeeded.

Someone finally realized where his voice was originating from and they picked up the PET peering into the screen. Both Netto and Saito thought their faces were rather comical… even in this situation.

Finally he couldn't resist, especially when his papa appeared looking in the PET. "Hi papa, nice weather were having here.", Netto said. He heard Enzan mutter in the background, "Oh boy..."

For what seemed like an eternity for the twin's Yuuichiro did nothing more than stare back at them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Finally the scientist regained his wits and stuttered indignantly, "N-n-ne-tt-o...is that really you?"

The white armored teen smiled back and replied, "Yep and Saito's here as well."

"Where is he?", asked Dr. Hikari trying in vain to look around inside the Cyberworld inside the PET. To his surprise Netto started laughing and closed his eyes. The only problem with this was that it wasn't Netto's voice that he was hearing, but a softer voice. A voice that sounded like... "SAITO? But how?", he said watching Netto's open again revealing Saito's emerald green eyes.

"I don't know papa, I really don't.", said Saio as he stopped laughing and his attitude became very serious, almost grim actually.

"Hold on a second. I want to try something.", said Yuuichiro as he started typing furiously on a nearby keyboard. Moments later a Dimensional Area formed covering Sci-Labs.

Saito took the opportunity to return control to his younger sibling and instructed him on how to materialize inside the Dimensinal Area. With some difficulty Netto appeared next to his father. _"Why did you want me to do it Saito? I know you could've done this faster than I could."_, Netto said across the link.

_"You needed the experience. Besides papa will have this figured out and separated in no time, so I thought I'd let experience this while we have the chance."_, replied Saito as they watched their father begin recording data on the two of them.

About this time Laika finally managed to wake Princess Pride who immediately began describing 'her dream' in which she saw Netto inside of Dr. Hikari's PET. Laika being the blunt soldier that he is immediately informed her that it was no dream and then pointed to where Netto was currently sitting on a table while Yuuichiro hooked the boy up to a number of monitors.

Pride kept her cool this time and thankfully didn't faint again, but poor Meiru came close one or twice.

Dingo walked over the Netto and began poking him with his finger which caused him to receive a deep throated growl from the young Hikari. Miyabi and Yuriko watched the scene from a distance, but were just as interested as the rest. Meiru managed to pull herself together and positioned herself on Netto's right side while Enzan stood next to Dr. Hikari watching the scientist work.

Tesla hated to admit it even to herself, but she was concerned about the young NetSavior that has stood up to her on so many occasions and waited quietly in a nearby chair with Charlie at her side.

Dr. Hikari finally stopped typing on the keyboard after nearly four hours of work and backed away from the display with a look of horror on his face. Enzan immediately looked to the monitor, but couldn't make heads or tales out of what he's reading. He turned to Yuuichiro and asked, "Dr. Hikari what's wrong? Please tell us what's going on."

Yuuichiro said nothing provoking a response from Meiru who was now very concerned over Netto's wellbeing. The young redhead marched over to Dr. Hikari grabbing him by the collar of his lab coat and jerked him down to her eye level, "What the hell is going on? What happened to Netto and Rockman?"

The scientist took a few seconds to recover before he began to explain. "It seems as though that when Netto crossfused with Rockman after he absorbed Trill's data it did more than just create this Greiga, Falzer hybrid Beast Out style change.", he turned his eyes to his sons and continued, "When you saved Rockman you did so at a price...and a steep one at that."

"What was the price papa?", Netto asked as he felt his fear send chills down his spine.

Yuuichiro sighed and said, "The intense energy released...vaporized your human body son. The reason why you can't stay in the human world is because you no longer have a human body. It was completely destroyed during your attempt at crossfusion."

The twins felt sick on their stomach when they realized that they would never be able to separate again. Netto started to retch and quickly saught out the nearest trashcan. Not a second too soon he found one and began to vomit cyber data.

The other NetSaviors felt a wide variety of emtions ranging from guilt to sympathy and even pity given this new information. Dr. Hikari and Meiru stayed by Netto's side as he continued to puke. Finally after about 10 minutes of this he was finally able to stop, but he still felt like crap. He looked to his father for guidance and clearly saw on his papa's face that he hadn't heard the worst of it.

As if reading his sons minds Yuuichiro answered the unspoken question, "Because of your link I won't be able to separate you two into different navi bodies. Any attempt to do so would kill you both instantly."

"We'll have to share then, I guess.", the youngest Hikari said half-heartedly. He had no problem with sharing anything with Saito, but this was going to take some serious getting used to.

Deciding it best to deal with this one step at a time Yuuichiro instructed Meijin to load four mini-Dimensional Area generators into his car. While Meijin carried out his task Dr. Hikari told the Crossfusion Members, "I'm taking my sons home for now. At the moment there's really noting I can do except try to help them adjust, so please all of you go home and get some rest. I have a feeling that we're all going to need it." Reluctantly they agreed considering their battle with the Greiga/Falzer Hybrid Cyber Beast earlier today.

* * *

The whole trip home Netto and Saito hadn't spoke a word, but Yuuichiro knew that they must've been conversing over their link. When he got them home he setup the generators in their home and set the sensors on the generators to temporarily shutdown should someone attempt to enter a room enclosed in a Dimensional Area. This was to allow access to the entire house since covering the whole house would use up far too much power.

The twins didn't bother to stick around when Yuuichiro went to explain what had happened to Haruka. Instead they went up stairs to Netto's room and laid down on the bed to get some much need sleep. It felt impossible given what had happened and eventually after tossing and turning for the first hour Netto gave control to Saito and forced his own mind to sleep.

Saito attempted to position their shared body so that he could get some sleep, but the wings, tail, and helmet made it too uncomfortable. He finally settled on sleeping inside of Netto's PC in his digital bed since he could change the program design and therefore the bed into any shape he wanted. Once done he struggled to sleep with little hope of it since his mind was still digesting his shared fate with Netto. _"It'll be alright Netto, I promise."_, he thought before the urge to sleep finally won out.


	3. Sympathy of Nightmares

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and any original characters. But we will soon once our plan of world domination, starting with Capcom, begins.

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter Two: Sympathy of Nightmares**

The ticking of a lone wind up clock usually soothed Netto's mind, but tonight it did nothing because of the turbulent thoughts that occupied his mind. In a cyberbed Netto Hikari whimpered in his sleep. Netto's body was curled into a ball, his arms hugged his legs to his chest. His tail encircled his waist like a living belt and his wings covered his body like a feathered cloak. "No… please no…" he cried as he fell deeper into the abyss of dreams or rather his nightmares.

* * *

"Netto… Netto," a voice called. 

The navified boy opened his eyes, in front of him stood his mother. "Hai mama," he said getting up. The house glowed softly inside from the Dimensional Area that had been setup.

"Your friends are here, in the kitchen," she said smiling.

He already felt happier… his friends had mentioned they'd probably stop by. He followed her through the living room carefully folding his wings so as to not bump into anything with them. "Konnichi wa everyone!" he said cheerfully.

His friends looked up from the kitchen table where each of them had heaping plates of curry. "Hello Sleepy head.", Meiru giggled.

Thankfully the mask over the lover part of his face hid his blush. _"Why not just come out with it and tell her?"_, questioned Saito over the link.

_"Because I'm a freak of nature right now."_, he shot back to his older brother ignoring the hurt he'd unintentionally inflicted. After all he'd just pointed out the nagging fact that Saito was no longer human and it hurt to think that his younger brother thought of both of them as freaks.

"Some NetSavior you are.", Enzan smirked causing Netto to twitch wondering why the dual haired boy was even here.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. _"I'll get you Enzan, just you wait."_, he thought already plotting retribution.

"Ok everyone, eat up.", Haruka said causing everyone to begin eating their mouth watering curry.

All except for Netto that is. "Mama, where's mine?", he asked confused by the lack of food or even a plate at his spot.

"I didn't make you any."' she said while still digging into the meal not even bothering to cast her sons a glance. This was unusual behavior for Netto's mother and he knew something had to be wrong.

"Wha.. why not?" the youngest Hikari said shocked and really hurt by his mother's lack of concern.

"Because you can't eat curry Hikari.", Enzan said between bites.

"What do you mean!" Netto said with his eyes wide open. _"You jerk! I should rip you to shreds.", he thought while imagining wrapping his digital claws around Iijuin's throat._

"Duh… navi's don't eat. Well it's not so much that they don't as it is that they can't.", Yaito said rolling her eyes at her friend's naivety.

"This meal is very good Mrs. Hikari.", Enzan said as he was served seconds. Without wasting a second the teen dug into it savoring every bite. "You have no idea just how good this is Netto.", he said before turning to the cook, "How would you like a job preparing my meals? I promise excellent wages and benefits for all of my employees."

"Certainly Enzan. As you can tell this is the best I've made to date.", Haruka boasted pleased with this latest dish that her son could no longer consume. _"At least this way it won't disappear in five seconds."_, she thought helping herself to another serving.

"But I want curry.", Netto said getting frustrated at the lack of food.

"Too bad navis can't eat, don'tcha think my little Netto-kun" Meiru said purring. On her face was her usual smile, but there was no warmth in her eyes only endless darkness.

"Nooooo!" he cried.

* * *

In the cyberbed the fused form whimpered a bit while tossing and turning. He mumbled a few unrecognizable words as tears began to fall down his cheeks. Exhaustion then forced him back into full sleep mode.

* * *

Netto grumbled to himself as he left the kitchen the day was looking really depressed. _"Maybe I should stay away from the others for a while?"_, he thought not remembering that Saito now heard **ALL** of his thoughts. 

"_Netto-kun don't be that way. We can still keep them company. They are our friends after all."_, said Saito who up to this point had been awfully quiet. He knew that his lack of communication had bothered Netto, but the dream had been quite a shock for him too. As Rockman he had dealt with similar dreams so many times in the past, yet it still gets to him every time.

"I guess.", the brunette grumbled out loud. _"Come to think of it… if navis can't eat then what do they do for energy?"_,the youth contemplated but he came up with no answers.

"_Don't be so grumpy. I'm sure they didn't realize that they upset you so much. They wouldn't do something like that on purpose and you know it.",_ Rockman said calmly making his little brother realized that he was right.

Netto let Saito take control because hedidn't wantto do much of anything at the moment. Taking a deep breath Saito assumed control and walked back into the kitchen. To his surprise the table was already cleared of all plates and everyone was just standing there staring at the netnavi. "Papa?", he ask in surprise no knowing when had his father gotten there.

"Rockman… we need to talk.", his Yuuichiro said. Hearing that said navi blinked and he felt Netto's confusion along with the thought, _"Why wasn't he calling them by name?"_

"What is it Papa?", Saito asked frowning slightly. Not that you could tell thanks to the mask on his face.

"Get out.", their mother said softly.

"Wha?", Saito said shocked and confused he could feel both his and his brother's fears rising to the surface. He shook his head not quite sure that he heard that correctly. In fact there is no way that she would've said that to them, not her sweet little babies. He turned his head to Dr. Hikari silently begging for something...anything.

"Get out of this house you freak. You are not our child, now get out! You're a stranger, an abomination against God!", Papa shouted really scaring the twins at this point.

"But Papa?", Netto protested taking over. In the back of his mind he could still feel Saito frozen in shock and horror. _"No this can't be happening. This has got to be just a really, really bad dream."_, he thought trying to will it all away.

"Your dead to us freak!", Haruka screamed before taking his father's arm and stomping out of the room. They could already feel tears rolling down their cheeks and they wanted so desperately for this to be some sort of sick joke or mind control.

The twins turned to there friends and what they say caused both to wince. The other NetSavior were giving them looks of anger, rejection, and disgust.

"They're right you know. There's no longer a reason for you two to even be here.", Meiru said as she started walking towards them forcing them to back away quickly.

From her PET Roll called out, "Yeah. Just get out of here and leave us normal humans and navis along."

"_Roll?"_, Saito whispered through the link also allowing Netto to feel his hurt at the blunt rejection. "Where are you going?", Saito asked as everyone began to leave.

"Elsewhere. Where the air isn't tainted by freaks breathing it like you.", Dekao sneered wrapping his arm around Meiru. The worst part was that she started snuggling into the fat boy's side causing a spike of anger to rise inside of Netto.

"Anyway why would we want to even know you considering what you are? You're nothing more than a sick science experiment. Beat it.", Enzan said in his 'holier than thou' voice.

"Wait!", Netto yelled and began to run towards them.

**-SMACK!-**

"_What the hell?"_, said Saito looking where they had just run into… nothing? _"That doesn't make any sense. You can't just run into nothing."_

"Nothing's here.", Netto added moving his hand through the space that they had just run into. Thick, black bars seemingly materialized out of nowhere scaring the twins into thinking that they had finally lost it.

_"Bars? Now where did they come from? They weren't just here a second ago."_, Netto thought. He blinked with confusion before realizing that they were no longer in their home.

"Where the heck are we?", Netto asked out loud.

"Come one, come all! Come see the Ultimate freak!", an unfamiliar voice announced.

Swiftly Netto turned and gasped. He was in a cage and just outside was a circus announcer and behind him a huge crowd of people.

"Ewww… what is it!", a little child demanded throwing popcorn at Netto.

"Don't look children. It's a freak of nature. God...it looks like my ex-husband.", a parent sneered while holding a vomit bag in hand.

"Definitely not human.", another parent assessed.

"A monster!", a three year old little girl shouted before running away in tears.

"Just Data."

"Its shouldn't exist!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

Monster…

Monster…

Monster!

"Stop it! We're not a monster!", Saito cried but the people continued to call him a monster and a freak. The worst part was that they even laughed at him. "I'm not a monster!" he screamed as he banged his clawed hands against the bars.

The saw the bars quickly begin to give way to the powerful beast on the other side and they started screaming while running away filled with terror.

Netto was thrust back in control and then they found themselves screaming in pain as their body began to warp and twist. Their hands became even more beast like while his body grew to an enormous size that exceeded that of the Cyber Beast that they had recently destroyed. Netto could only watch as his form changed no longer resembling anything even remotely human. _"The Beast Factor! It's gone out of control!"_, he thought frantically. Then the world fell apart as the entire planet's armies began to attack him.

They were now an eighty foot version of a deformed monster and yet he still growled, "I'm not a monster!"

* * *

"STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE! SOMEBODY HELP US!", The screams echoed throughout the cyber room and the human world as the twins woke up breathing heavily and looking around with a wild, savage look in their eyes. 

After several minutes of searching the room he settled down feeling the cold sweat on his body. "It was..it was...just a dream?", Netto managed to say while he gasped for an even breathing pattern.

"_I've never dreamed anything like that before."_, Saito whispered with a tremor of fear in his voice.

"_I've had nightmares, but… I hope none of it ever comes true."_, Netto said across the link while closing his eyes. It surprised him that navis could sweat, but here he was covered in a cold sweat. They transferred back to the Dimensional Area that covered their room. Once there Saito allowed Netto to cover them with familiar blankets giving them a great deal of needed comfort.

"I…I just hope that neither of us ever have to face anything like that.", Netto whispered. He felt the sentiments returned with equal devotion and then they just lay there silently. Both knowing that they wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night without the nightmares to go with it.

Outside hours later the sun slowly began to rise which earned several growls and groans from the navi. Their eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, but what they both wondered is how something without blood could have bloodshot eyes. _"Guess we should ask Papa."_, thought Netto wishing that there was some way to suppress the dreams.

Saito decided that he would look into that matter later, but for now they needed a quick solution even if it was only temporary. They could not go through another night like last night if they were going to be of any use as NetSaviors.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was primarily written by Firehedgehog. 


	4. Hearts and Food

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and any original characters. But we will soon once our plan of world domination, starting with Capcom, begins.

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Hearts and Food**

At the crack of dawn the next morning Haruka Hikari was up and about preparing breakfast while Yuuichiro went upstairs to wake the twins. When he arrived in Netto's room he found found his sons lying on the bed with tear streaks down his face. _"What's happened? Why were they crying I wonder?"_, Yuuichiro thought. Dr. Hikari gently shook his son's shared body in an attempt to wake the youths.

Saito awoke first and looked up to see their father's concerned face. He knew that they still had tear streaks running down their face and it had told Yuuichiro that something besides the obvious was seriously wrong. "Morning Papa.", he said hoping to delay the questions he knew was coming.

"Morning Saito...Would you care to tell your old man what's bothering you?", the scientist asked. He concern only deepened when Saito turned away and tried to wipe away the 'evidence' of their troubled minds using his blanket. Yuuichiro placed his hand on top of his son's and said, "Don't hide it...I can't help if you're not telling me everything. Please I'm asking that you trust me."

The elder Hikari twin could hear the begging and hurt in his father's voice which only made him feel that much worse. _"Netto...Netto...-growls-...NETTO WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW!"_, Rockman mentally shouted.

Netto heard the yelling and finally woke up inadvertently assuming control of their body. "I'm up, I'm up...huh? What's going on? Papa?", he asked confused that he was sitting up looking into his father's eyes.

Dr. Hikari laughed, "Ah good. I was wondering when you'd wake up, now perhaps you'll be a little bit more fourth coming. Saito seems to be intent on remaining tight lipped."

_"Netto, he saw tear streaks on our face this morning from all the crying we did last night."_, said the former blue navi.

The younger twin nodded without thinking thus tipping his hand to Yuuichiro. "I'll ask again, Netto what is it that's bothering you two? The two of you have always been able to tell me anything, so please don't start keeping secrets from me now.", he said firmly willing the twins to understand his feelings.

"It was nothing...just a nightmare Papa. A bad dream, that's all that it was I promise.", Netto answered. To his and Saito's immense relief their father nodded and pulled them into a hug.

Yuuichiro whispered into his son's ear, "You don't have to worry. None of us are going to reject you because of what's happened to the two of you." Dr. Hikari tried in vain not to laugh at the expression of horror on their face when Netto jerked away to look into his eyes. Answering the unspoken question the programmer said, "It's written all over your face. Besides I'm one of the most brilliant minds on this planet, remember? That intellect isn't just for science you know."

Feeling a little better, but not completely well the twins followed their father downstairs where Haruka had just finished breakfast. Netto took one look at the huge plates of food and immediately felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

Haruka heard the slight whimpering sound that had escaped Netto's mouth and turned to look at her son. What she saw made her switch straight to full-mother mode. She rushed over to him knocking Yuuichiro over in the process and began babying her son. Ordinarily both boys would have frowned at her for such behavior, but right now all they could do was seek the comfort she offered.

Yuuichiro frowned a little and thought to himself, _"Mother is God in the eyes of a child."_ Brushing aside his own hurt feelings he walked over to the twins and asked, "What's wrong? I thought that you were ok with this for now."

Saito took control pushing Netto's now bawling mind to the back, "We were ok until..."

"Until what?", asked their mother whom was now calmly stroking her children's back. This action helped soothe both of the younger Hikari's, but didn't stop Netto's pain over losing the ability to eat food.

Between his own sobs Saito got out, "Since...since we...can't...can't eat human food anymore."

Yuuichiro had a thoughtful look on his face before moving even closer to both of them. Saito could tell that he had something in his hand, but he couldn't see what it was. When he moved to get a better view of what his father was holding Yuuichiro attacked. The elder twin didn't have a chance to defend as he felt hot curry being forced into his dangling mouth. He quickly shuts it and pulls away, but he feels something strange as he does so. Saito looked at his father with a confused look while Netto acknowledge the sensation that was so foreign to his older brother. "What? Huh? Mmmmm."

Dr. Hikari smiled and said, "I'll let Netto explain what that is."

_"That sensation dear brother is called 'taste'. But I don't understand how can we be able to taste if we don't have a human body."_, said Netto.

Saito however ignored his little brother after he was told that he could apparently taste foods. Seeing as how he hadn't had anything to eat in eleven years the elder twin picked up another spoonful of curry and experimentally put it in his mouth. He basked in the taste of the simple dish and then went starry-eyed scaring Haruka. "I take back everything I've ever said about you being a bottomless pit Netto. This is just tooooo good to describe.", he said before tasting some of the other foods that their mother had fixed.

Knowing that somehow they could taste Netto relaxed and allowed his twin to enjoy one of the senses that he had been denied for so many years. _"After all there is always brunch, lunch, mid-day snacks, supper, and midnight snacks."_, the younger boy rationalized.

After about ten minutes of savoring every bite of food Saito began to grow impatient and started shoving things down his throat as quickly as possible. His table manners or lack thereof seemed to be so much like Netto that it disturbed both adults whom were still watching their offspring.

Clearing his throat Dr. Hikari caught Saito's attention forcing him to very reluctantly pull away from the nearly empty bowl of curry. "I'm guess that you're confused as to why you can taste, yes?", he asked and we rewarded with vigorous nodding, "Well when I made the Rockman.EXE program I designed it to be as close to human as possible which included all five senses, but at the time there was no way for me to digitize food."

Saito caught on to where their father was going, "So now that I can appear in the human world I can use all five senses here. That makes sense, but why didn't you tell me before?"

Looking rather embarrassed Yuuichiro sputtered, "I kinda forgot about giving you that ability until you said something about it with everything that happened when I first created Dimensional Areas."

"You forgot!" Saito said in disbelief. How could his father have forgotten…that he could have tried food ages ago.

"_Jeez, I forgot that dad is a bit of absent minded."_ Netto thought with a sigh.

"_We both did."_ Saito replied grumbling a bit.

"I'm sorry. I guess that I just got so caught up in more other projects that it slipped my mind. I do apologize for that." Yuuichiro said rubbing the back of his head in a certain way that reminded Saito of how Netto and he himself did that when they are embarrassed by something.

"Dad…" Netto whined a bit giving his dad the closest thing that he had to a death glare. The man laughed a bit while their mother only sighed and shook her head.

"Now, now dears. What's done is done. It's all in the past now." Haruka said. Saito mumbled a bit but agreed in the end.

"Your right dear." Yuuichiro said smiling despite his embarrassment over the slip up. Sometimes Saito really wondered how much their father's mind was in the here and now rather than in some scientific wonderland.

"_Don't we both."_ Netto chimed in. Catching his older brother off guard with the comment caused Saito to grin a bit.

"Now I have a treat for the two of you." their mother said pulling a familiar object from the freezer. Well it was familiar to Netto, but not so much for Saito except for those times where his little brother had left the container sitting in front of the PET.

"Ice Cream!" Netto cheered taking control of the shared body.

"That's right, cherry vanilla." Haruka said with a smile. After the victory over the Cyber Beasts yesterday she rushed out to grab her youngest a special treat. It did pain her that she couldn't do the same for Saito, but at least now the twins could share this treat.

"Yatta!" Netto cheered crushing a metal spoon without realizing it. When Saito pointed it out the young Hikari quickly hid the spoon and grabbed another. Thankfully neither of their parents saw what he did.

"_Ice cream… that sounds interesting…but what's so interesting about ice? And Netto-kun you really should be more careful with all of our extra strength." _Saito said. Netto only smirked mentally at him.

"_I will, but first dear brother it's time for you to find out just why Ice cream is so great."_ Netto said as a bowl of the frozen treat was placed in front of them.

Saito stared at the substance in front of them eager to try something different, but a little cautious considering his little brother's eating habits. _"I swear he could pass as a garbage disposal and even better is that he won't make that annoying sound if a fork gets stuck in there."_, he thought hoping Netto wouldn't hear it.. The curry had been wonderful and he really had to wonder about this food. With a sigh he took the spoon and then slowly put ice cream into his mouth. "It's cold." he cried dropping it, his face a mask of cosmic dismay.

His mother and father took one look at there sons' face and couldn't help but laugh.

Saito took a little time to recover, but when the artificial flavor came through he knew Netto was right about it being good. Scooping up another spoonful he took a smaller bite this time around and savored the flavor of it.

* * *

Across town Meiru and Roll were own their way to school. The redhead was thinking about Netto again, but knew that he wouldn't be there today because of the transformation that he'd undergone in order to save them all.

"Netto-kun won't be going to school anymore. It would be a bit too difficult considering his current situation.. not that Netto minds since he won't have to go now." Meiru said with a sigh.

"Rockman… I wonder how he's taking all this is." Roll said worriedly.

"I think I should visit after them school and cheer Netto-kun up." Meiru said brightening a bit.

"It will be much easier for me to cheer the boys up. After all they are on the net now, not in the human world." Roll said. If one had looked onto the PET at that instant they would have seen a small smirk on the navi's face.

"Nani… I bet Netto-kun's dad will have a dimensional field somehow set up inside the house. He'll be able to be next to me and I'll give him a nice big hug when I see him next." Meiru said a blush actually on her face.

"Hey! Rockman's mine! If your hugging Netto, then you're hugging my future boyfriend and later on husband also." Roll said eyes flashing dangerously.

"He isn't your boyfriend yet. Anyway I'll be hugging Netto." Meiru said now looking at the PET's screen.

"Argh! No fair! Anyway I could always make myself appear using the dimensional field also!" Roll said with a combination of smugness and anger.

"But Netto would feel uncomfortable and he needs his best friend to comfort him! That of course would be me" Meiru said.

"Who says you're his best friend? Besides Rockman is in that body too! Who says that he wants to be hugged by you?" Roll shouted back at her NetOp. If anyone had seen either of the two right then they would have sworn the two had blazing red auras around them and lightning sparking from there eyes.

"I think I should go visit Rock-kun since he'll probably be very lonely." Roll said sweetly.

"No way! if I can't see him till later then neither can you!" Meiru said.

"Ha! I don't have school and you do!" Roll said raising her fist in defiance.

"Hey!" Meiru said seeing her navi ready to link out. Twitching a bit she quickly pressed a few buttons cutting off Roll's linking abilities.

"No… fair!" Roll said as she realized her escape route was now cutoff.

"And now…for school." Meiru said after a moment and then with a sniff she started off again with her finger on the mute button. She really had to find out where Roll learned those words from and deal with it.


	5. A New Threat

Disclaimer: The authors own nothing but the story idea and the actual fic, and maybe some random character. But if they claim they do then I, Forte shall destroy the human race. Mwaa ha ha ha.

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter 4**

He was bored, in fact both of them were extremely bored. Why you ask they were bored? Well the reason was none other then the fact that they were stuck inside of a PET. "_I never realized this could be so boring…"_ Netto said annoyed.

"_Don't worry Netto-kun, Papa will be arriving at the labs soon."_ Saito said to the younger twin.

"_But it's so boring in here. How could you stand being trapped like this?"_ Netto cried with actual tears in his eyes.

Saito could only sigh. "_Netto, if you complain one more time then I'm taking over our body."_ Saito warned. If it had been possible for navis to have headaches… Saito would have had 'the mother of all headaches' at that moment.

"_Its… bori… Hey!"_ Netto protested as his brother took over. Being unable to wrestle control back for the superior fighter he went off into a corner of their mind and sulked.

"_Score: Saito 1, Netto 0."_ he smirked and heard Netto sigh. Sometimes his little brother was just too predictable for his own good.

"_Whatever…"_ Netto said trying not to let his twin get anymore satisfaction out of this miserable defeat.

"_Hey come on, I do this everyday Netto-kun."_ Saito protested when he felt his sibling's frustration over their situation. He knew that this would be hard for Netto having gone through it himself when he first awoke as Rockman.EXE

"_We're here."_ Netto said happily. He wasn't eager for the tests that he knew would be coming, just for a change in scenery. There's only so much an overactive twelve year old can do while not only trapped inside of a PET but having his body controlled by his elder twin. Life truly sucked at times.

* * *

Netto winced as the scanner went over the data of his body and left an uncomfortable feeling inside him. He had no idea how Saito had gone through this so many times in the past. How in the world did his brother 'not' feel violated by these data scans was beyond him.

"_I'm use to it mostly, think of it of a checkup by the doctors."_ Saito said hearing his brother's thoughts.

Netto mentally stuck out his tongue at his older brother still slightly fuming about the loss of control of their body. "_I don't like it."_ Netto said.

"Buck up kiddos." Yuuichiro said "Almost done this test." Dr. Hikari knew that he probably wouldn't be able to give Netto his body back, but just maybe he could separate the twins and give them just a little privacy. Being stuck in the same body for long couldn't be health for the human mind and despite them both being a navi right then they were still human mentally speaking.

"Yeah, sounds great." Saito said dryly for this was there tenth test so far and it looked like they still had a numerous tests left to endure. He knew Netto was now grinning like a cat playing with a mouse since Saito was feeling the scans a lot more strongly than his younger brother.

"Sorry son, but we have to find out everything about your new form… and any side effects that there maybe to the two of you." Yuuichiro said adjusting his glasses.

Saito sighed and let his mind drift… slowly ever so slowly he began to day dream. 'Ice cream, Curry… wonder what chocolate tastes like… oh… and rock candy… always wanted to try that… Food's so good.' were his thoughts as mind wondered.

"_Saito!"_ Netto yelled.

Saito blinked and found himself pulled back to reality. "_Yes…?"_ he asked pretending he hadn't just totally ignored the world.

"_We're done. Now we get the pleasure of going to the next test."_ Netto said. Of course he'd caught Saito zoning out and had to fight back a mental smirk. He would wait until after the tests were done before making a move to regain control of their body.

"_Err… Right."_ Saito said feeling horribly embarrassed. What in the world had gotten into him? He was acting like...like Netto? That's just what they needed another hotheaded, cocky NetSavior. Quickly the winged navi followed their father to another part of the lab and there they stepped inside yet another tube shaped device. Saito and Netto both sighed as this test began and knew that this was to be the beginning of a very long day.

* * *

Meiru sighed… today seemed like the longest day in history. The reason was that the normally cheerful Netto wasn't there like he always seemed to be. He brighten the room with his childish antics like the times he fell asleep and the teacher got after him. Another sigh came from her and her eyes started straying to the only empty seat in the room. It didn't seem right, Netto-kun should have been there in a panic because as usual he was too lazy to do his homework.

"All right class it's time to pass in the assignment that's due today." said the overly excited Mariko-sensei.

Meiru smiled at that… she had spent quite a lot of time on this project and knew she'd get a great grade. Humming to herself she hooked up her PET to the school computer, she couldn't wait to see what grade she'd get this time. "…" Why wasn't the file downloading? Quickly she pulled up her files on her PET and her eyebrow started twitching. "No! Where is it? I know it should be here.", was all she said.

Roll smirked evilly as she eyed the link to the school's network. Ahh… revenge was sweet. _"And now it's about to get even better."_, thought the pink navi.

* * *

Hands clasped in front of a shadowy figure as he watched the news broadcast of the Super Cyber Beast's defeat at the hands of Rockman.EXE and Netto Hikari. For too long now these two young NetSaviors have been a thorn in the side of every mafia or syndicate that tried to take over the Net.

"So… they were defeated so easily?", a snooty voice sneered. The person was clearly male and he had a really funny sounding voice.

"Yes my lord. The one known as Rockman has defeated Beyondard's Wily and his Super Cyber Beast." another being said. Emerging from the darkness was a red navi with long blonde hair. His face couldn't be seen due to the face guard covering it and he had blue jewels on the back of his gauntlets.

"Excellent work Zero, but if that's all that I wanted then I just would've turned on the news." the gravely voice growled. "Go back and find out all that you can about this new form that they are using. I must know if it's a threat to my plans.", he ordered.

"Hai." the red navi said and then he was gone in a swirl of pixels. Sometimes taking orders from his creator seemed like the worse kind of hell that there was. He really should try carrying out these tasks with so many NetSavior navis crawling everywhere after something so major.

"Rockman… interesting. Let's see what just he is capable of now. Just how powerful have you become since your little visit to Beyondard?" the leader said. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a lone red button. A giant tube filled with water was revealed in a large lab below. "Your time shall come soon my pet. But first let see just what the NetSaviors are made of." Dark laughter filled the air as he looked at the sleeping giant.

* * *

Netto suddenly sneezed violently and almost smashed his head on the tube he was currently lying in. At this point he was very thankful that he wasn't claustrophobic or else he'd really be in trouble since most of the tests put him in small, enclosed spaces.

"Bless you." Yuuichiro said absently not allowing his eyes to leave the screen for even an instant. The results from the tests so far had him worried if, but maybe he was being paranoid. For Netto's and Saito's sake he hoped that he was wrong.

"Thanks." Netto said simply. _"I still can't believe that you forced me back into the driver's seat of our body. "_, he mentally shot at his cyber twin.

"_That was an interesting experience."_ Saito said having never truly sneezed before. _"And you shouldn't complain. Besides you did want control back and I wanted you to stop singing. Maybe that's how we should stop future net mafias...threaten them with your horrible voice."_

"_I guess."_ Netto responded not really letting his mind register the last part right away and after all when he had been human he had sneezed all the time. Had his brother never felt a sneeze before? Hmm… that's strange, but then again he supposed that navis didn't get sick in the same way that humans did. Moments later the last thing Saito said to him registered. _"What do you mean? My voice isn't that bad and even if it was...your voice sounds almost the same as mine.

* * *

_

"Nooo.. where can it be!" Meiru cried and she frantically searched for her missing work. Her actions cause a crowd to gather and they were watching her as a source of entertainment. Ever notice: that humans take other's pain as entertainment… ahh the fun. Finally she realized what had happened and everyone quickly scattered as an actual red battle aura gathered around the pink haired girl. "ROLL!" she screamed. She couldn't believe her own navi would do this and to her of all people.

"That will teach you!" a voice said coming from a nearby computer causing Meiru's eyes to widen.

_"Shoot! Roll escaped from the PET when I connected it to the school's network."_, she thought.

Roll smirked evilly as she made her way to a nearby link. "See you later little Meiru. Wish me luck, I'm off to see Rockman." Roll said cheerfully before logging out.

"No fair!" Meiru cried.

"Detention! Partly for no assignment and partly for this little spectacle of yours." the teacher said causing Meiru to slump. She'd get her revenge and have Netto all to herself even if it took playing dirty to do it.

* * *

In the cyber world a certain navi blinked seeing a very strange sight. He couldn't be sure, so he looked again just to be certain that there wasn't something wrong with his program. Looking around the source of his pondering had already disappeared, but the question remained. Did he really just see a certain goody, goody navi run by laughing evilly?

_"Must be my imagination or something. It didn't look like she was under the influence of a dark chip."_ he thought. It wasn't interesting enough to check out… yet, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep an eye out for anymore strange occurrences.

With that Forte logged out into another part of the net where he had heard some dark chip infected navis hung up… he was bored and maybe one of them might give him a challenge. If not the he'd track down Rockman in a few days and they could blast at each other to pieces. A perfect situation or at least it was if you asked the super navi himself. And this is how you know a super powerful navi is bored.

* * *

Back at Sci-Labs Yuuichiro was waiting for the final test to be complete and had picked up a cup of coffee to keep him alert. After all this particular scientist was well known for working seventy-two hours straight many times in the past, so the staff was used to it by now. Back in his lab he found two very annoyed Hikaris waiting for him. He chuckled and asked, "What's with the faces?"

"Come on dad hurry up already.", said Saito completely ignoring his father's question.

Saito didn't notice just how much like his younger brother he was acting right then, but Dr. Hikari and Meijin did. "I'm sure that your father is moving as quickly as possible. Show a little of your famous patience and stop acting like a certain cocky NetSavior we all know."

The twins glared at Meijin although Netto's glare couldn't be seen, but both scientists swore that they could feel it. Saito added, "Of course I'm bound to act like him from time to time...we are twins after all or have you forgotten that little detail? Before I died the first time it was impossible to tell us apart from anything other than our eyes."

Yuuichiro smiled nervously remembering how unless he could see either green or brown eyes he couldn't tell his own son's apart. When they were much younger they'd had a weaker link and had used it many times to create all kinds of trouble. The most memorable event was when one of them had mooned the teacher's lounge when they were in pre-school. They never found out which one did it because nobody got to see the guilty one's face since he made a mad dash for the other Hikari before anyone managed to catch up to him. "He's right there. The reason that Saito's so well behaved is because he had to spend so much time with just me before I gave him to Netto as navi. Now that everything is out in the open I'm not surprised that they are reverting back to acting alike. These two are both trouble."

The twins mentally gave each other a high five and grinned knowing exactly what their father must've been thinking about at that time. _"Nobody would ever believe the truth about which one of us did that anyways. Still that was classic...so young and yet so much trouble."_, said Netto as he fondly remembered their past pranks together.

_"Sure they would. They all believe one of us is the evil twin and that he did it...they just don't know which one is the evil twin."_, replied Saito. "Dad how much long is this going to take. I promised Netto that I'd show him around the net and I'd like to do it before it gets late.

Yuuichiro held his hand up and said, "Hold on. The final scan should be done is just a second." True to his word the scan ended a second later much to the relief of Netto and Saito. He started reviewing the scan results and grew dreadfully pale before he reached the end.

Meijin and the twins saw the Yuuichiro's reaction to the results and wondered just how bad it was. "Papa what's wrong?", asked Saito.

Netto felt very scared and prodded Saito to hurry up and get an answer. However they were in the cyber world and didn't have a Dimensional Area to enter, so they could only yell to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Netto, Saito...it's just that I think I've found something very...unsettling.", Dr. Hikari finally answered. He turned to Meijin and said, "Meijin please take a look at this and tell me what you think."

The young man did as he did as he was told and started looking over the massive amounts of data. Eventually his eyes wondered to the same area that had caused his old friend to have such a reaction. "Dr. Hikari are you sure that this is right? I mean isn't it possible that there could be an equipment malfunction or something?"

The other scientist shook his head and answered, "No. I always check to make sure these things are working properly before I put Saito in them for tests. Those results are 100 accurate."

Netto took control having gotten fed up with them ignoring Saito. "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? AND STOP ACTING LIKE WE'RE NOT EVEN HERE!"

Both adults turned to the angry navi with a look on their faces that neither twin could identify. After a glance from Meijin, Dr. Hikari started to talk, "I want both of you to take a look at this." He turned the monitor so that they could see it. On the screen was three colors green and blue inside of a circular container. The two colors were mixed in looking like colored sand poured into a glass jar and shaken until thoroughly mixed.

"What is that Papa?", asked Saito somehow taking control back from Netto.

Yuuichiro cringed before he got up the nerve to speak again. "This is a neural map of...your mind. As you can see you minds are...well...there mixing together. Merging together actually."

"So we're losing ourselves?", asked Netto as he and Saito again made a switch without even trying. "Can't you stop it?"

Meijin shook his head and explained, "No I'm afraid not. It's progressed too far since the two of you joined together physically in Beyondard. We can't isolate your individual minds at this point let alone create a barrier to keep them separate."

Netto thought back to some weird flashed that he'd had ealier today. Those flashes were glimpses of Saito's memories and now he understood why he got them. He could feel Saito's fear and regret as though it were his own...of course it should given the circumstances. _"I'm sorry that this happened to you Netto-kun."_, said Saito's voice.

* * *

In Sharo a huge green vine materialized inside of a factory and started tearing the place apart. The workers were forced to evacuate as their work environment was gutted by many vines coming out of no where.

In the cyber world a lone red navi stood watching as he directed the vines to appear elsewhere in the world. _"This should get their attention."_, he thought watching the chaos.


	6. Meet Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or any of its characters.

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter 5**

After the strange vines started appearing in Sharo the nation's military sent in their best NetSavior. As Laika approached two of the workers he asked, "Well what seems to be the problem?"

One of the workers sighed and pointed a thump over his shoulder to the factory. Coming out of the roof was a huge green vine that attached itself to the building and started releasing sparks of electricity. "Those things just came out of no where and forced us to shutdown. On top of that there are...well...viruses in there."

_"Viruses without a Dimensional Area? Impossible!"_ he thought, yet he couldn't deny what he was seeing in front of him. Cautiously the NetSavior made his way into the building only to find even more vines tearing apart the interior of the factory. "How is this possible?", he wondered. The only being he knew that was capable of unleashing something like this was Duo and 'the Ultimate Judge of Light' had promised to never return. Could he have gone back on his word?

Searchman appeared on Laika's shoulder and they began discussing what they thought might be going. Some of the workers trapped inside started screaming and ran out of a nearby door attacking Laika's attention. Two huge viruses were following right behind both of the panicked workers until one of them noticed the NetSavior. It started crawling towards the teen while the other continued after the other humans. He looked down into the room below the catwalk he was on to see four more of the viruses moving about. "This is NetSavior Laika requesting a Dimensional Area at my coordinates. And step on it!.", he called into his PET.

Seconds later the Dimensional Area formed over the factory. "Synchro-chip in. Download. Begin Crossfusion.", he said as he began to merge with Searchman. "Scope gun!", he shouted using Searchman's default weapon to pulverize the viruses.

* * *

In Densan one of the Sci-Lab workers rushed into Yuuichiro's lab and shouted, "Dr. Hikari there's been an incident in Sharo that required the Dimensional Area generators. I don't have the details at this time."

Netto and Saito perked up hearing that something actually required Crossfusion. _"I wonder what kinda trouble Laika's in?"_, wondered Netto.

_"Don't know, but lets find out."_, replied Saito before he reached for the link to Sci-Labs main network.

Dr. Hikari and Meijin left giving the twins the opportunity that they needed to make a break for it. When the generators were required Yuuichiro or Meijin were always required to monitor the situation closely.

* * *

Back in Sharo Zero watched the green clad NetSavior blast several more of his viruses. _"He's not the one that I'm searching for. But at least this will get there attention. Time to pay a visit to Densan."_, he thought logging out.

"Satellite Ray!", Laika shouted using another of Searchman's attacks to blast several approaching viruses. The pink beam fired from the small satellite and started traveling the room slicing the viruses in half.

With Laika's attention on controlling the satellite, he missed a virus. "Laika to your right.", warned Searchman. The green navi had sworn long ago to always be there to pickup for his NetOp's shortcomings even though there were very few.

The NetSavior turned after hearing his NetNavi's warning and fired his scope gun deleting the virus. After the virus was deleted the vines started to vanish in a swirl of data leaving behind only the destroyed building as evidence that they'd ever really been there. It made no sense to Laika why the vines would just suddenly disappear when he hadn't even attacked them yet. "Searchman what do yo make of this?", he asked.

The green navi replied, "I don't know Laika, but I don't like it. That was way too easy." Everything about this screamed that this was just the opening act for something far worse. Both NetOp and NetNavi knew that they now had a new foe to deal with. "I'll make the report to Dr. Hikari.", said Searchman not really waiting for a response before doing so.

* * *

Back in Densan Yuuichiro and Meijin received the report. Both scientists were equally confused and concerned about this new threat. Laika was on the screen and minimized his picture so that he could send pictures of the strange vines. "Dr. Hikari what do you think about these...things?", he asked after the images were sent.

"I don't know. The closest thing I've seen to those are Plantman's vines, but they can't just appear in the human world without a Dimensional Area. Even if they could, Plantman was deleted long ago.", said Yuuichiro. Something was nagging at the man...he was missing something and then he realized what or to be more precise who. _"Oh No! I left Netto and Saito alone."_, he mentally scolded himself. Before he could dash off the twins appeared as a hologram using his own PET. Knowing that they hadn't run off he resumed looking through Laika's findings and he could come up with no explanations.

Suddenly alarms started going off. "What is it this time?", Meijin grumbled before the monitor switched to show the same green vines, only this time they were materializing in Densan. They can out of everywhere including the sewers, the stove that Dekao was using at Mahajorama's curry restaurant, and Higure's chip shop.

_"Great now those things are here."_, Yuuichiro thought. He looked towards he sons that he knew would be looking at him. He knew what they wanted him to do, but he didn't want to given their current condition. "Boys please...fighting right would only cause your minds to synchronize completely and accelerate your merging. Please don't ask this of me."

"Don't worry Papa...we won't.", said Netto as he transfered himself back into Sci-Labs network. Rather than listening he and Saito quickly accessed the controls for the Dimensional Area generator and directed them to where the vines had appeared. Saito put a block in place to stop their father from shutting it down and activated the generators.

Yuuichiro realized all too late just what they were up to and could only watch helplessly as the dome formed. "NETTO, SAITO STOP THIS NOW!"

As Netto dashed through the links towards the Dimensional Area he answered his father, "We can't do that Papa. If we did then innocent people would get hurt and that's something that we just can't allow." The former human sighed before he said more, "Besides you and Meijin said it yourselves, we can't stop what's happening to us. We might as well face it head on."

"The same goes for me.", said Saito.

Meijin and Yuuichiro knew that there was no way to stop those boys once they set their minds on something. Meijin's heart went out to Dr. Hikari knowing that this was tearing the man up inside.

* * *

Once the twins arrived inside of the Dimensional Area viruses started appearing everywhere. Netto thought to his brother, _"Well at least this time we don't have to wait for Crossfusion to finish."_

_"You've gotta point there. Now I know that you're joining with me...you're mind is becoming more acute."_, shot back Saito in jest. The former blue navi could feel his brother mock sulking over that playful insult. _"Let's go to work."_

_"Right."_, said Netto as he raised his claws.

* * *

In a dark room the shadowy figure watched the white navi appear. _"Now this is...unexpected. What an...interesting development."_, the figure thought as he started laughing.

"Zero had better do his job right. I don't want any loose ends.", he said leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"Wide Sword!", called Netto before his arm transformed into the sword. It felt different than before, but he assumed that it was because he was a navi now. Saito confirmed that thought as Netto started slicing the viruses to pieces.

Putting away the sword the NetSavior used several viruses to sharpen his claws. _"Man, this is too easy. A challenge please?"_, he thought.

_"Don't get cocky Netto-kun."_, Saito scolded hearing his brother's thoughts.

The younger twin ignored his older brother and summoned a diamond and threw it into the air. "Giga Cannon!", he called pulling out the gun and pointing it at the diamond. He fired into the rock and the diamond scattered shots everywhere deleting all of the remaining viruses. "Hehe...I'm number one.", he said laughing.

_"Netto-kun watch out!"_, shouted Saito as he sensed an incoming attack. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough as the blast collided with them throwing the twins into a nearby wall. _"I tried to warn you."_ Saito took control and looked towards the source of the attack to see a glowing red orb. The light faded away revealing a red navi with long blonde hair. "Machine gun, battlechip in!" The navi opened fire on the new navi, but the bullets missed him as the red navi teleported away.

Zero appeared in the sky and called forth his Cyber Sword. He threw several energy blades from his sword blowing up the area Saito was in. The navi heard Yuuichiro shout 'Netto? Saito?' _"So this is what happened to Netto Hikari? But who is Saito?"_, he thought before his pondering were interrupted. Below he saw the white navi starting to recover from the attack and Zero prepared to finish off his prey. _"Such a disappointment."_, he thought as the enemy to so many criminals fell so easily. Once the blade was drawn back Zero slashed forward, not at Saito, but at the Sonic Boom flying at him. Zero expertly blocked the attacks with ease and looked at the new contender.

Now standing in front of Saito was a CF Protoman. "Enzan!", said Saito in surprise at the help. He didn't think that the other NetSavior would be able to get there in time, but here he was saving Saito and Netto.

CF Protoman didn't say anything and jumped into the air striking Zero's sword with his own. They traded blows and Zero found himself enjoying the battle with the other swordsman. He was just starting to have fun when his master called, "Zero, that's enough for now." Reluctantly obeying his master's order Zero logged out. Seconds later the vines all disappeared just as they had in Sharo.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Netto said nervously.

Enzan gave them an even stare. "Better head back Hikari...sorry, Hikaris." the dual haired boy said.

"Um… yeah." Netto said linking out. He really hoped his dad wouldn't be too mad. After all he had no way of knowing that Enzan would arrive when he did, so somebody had to be there in order to protect the innocent people.

"_Probably a bit miffed."_ Saito said to him.

Behind him, the dimensional field collapsed, leaving Enzan standing there normal.

"One Hikari was bad enough, but both together…" Enzan sighed. He sensed mischief in the future and knew that he would be a likely target.

Now he had to get them back to the labs or else they would have to face Yuuichiro's wrath. Idly in the back of his mind he wondered if Netto and Rockman would get chewed out for their little adventure, but in all honesty he was certain that they would. He smirked thinking about Dr. Hikari's reaction. He would ever say anything but he'd enjoy seeing Netto getting into trouble. Not that anyone could tell.

* * *

Back at the Sci-Labs Yuuichiro was waiting for his sons to return.

Meijin paced back and forth knowing that Netto was rash at times, but with Saito/Rockman there all of the time he had thought that Netto wouldn't rush into things head first. Meijin had forgotten one thing however...Netto was the leader and Saito the follower in this twin relationship. It also looked like while merging, Netto's mind would be the personality more in charge...even though he bet Saito's would be there in force also. It made the mans head hurt just thinking about how weird this was.

"We're back!" a cheerful voice said from the computer screen. Both men turned to see Netto waving at them in a very weird way… the kid had way to much free time on his hands and this situation was not helping any.

"Netto… Saito, come on out. You can still appear in the real world here." Yuuichiro said. The navi shrugged and vanished. Moments later the air shifted with pixels of data, then the merged teen appeared with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"What in the world were you two thinking!" Yuuichiro shouted as soon as the two appeared. The teens winced at the slightly shrill, panicked voice of their father.

"Papa..." the navi said. It was Saito he could tell because his eyes were green.

"You know that battle could cause you both to merge faster! I don't want to loose my children! If you merge completely there might never be a way to reverse this!" Yuuichiro yelled.

"Papa… we're sorry." Saito whispered to their worried father.

Yuuichiro looked at the teen. Their fears were clearly written on their face and he felt relief when he saw that the twins meant it. "Please..." he said hugging the boy. " Be careful. I don't want to loose you both. I've almost lost you both too many times in the past and I don't want this to be the one that gets you two." he whispered.

"We promise papa, we'll do our best." Saito promised while hugging their father back. They stayed like that, both were scared about the future, neither knowing what it held for them.

Meijin left the room. After all this was a father child moment...and it wasn't like he was crying or anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Souls, One Heart

Thoughts _"blah"_

Chapter 6

At the moment, Netto and Saito found them by themselves alone in the lab. There father and Meijin, had gone to get food for them all to eat.

This gave the duo a moment to think; for since this had started they had tried not to think deeply knowing that it would bring their darkest fears out.

One of their thoughts, were about their recent battle, in easy terms… they had sucked big time. Why had they been so weak, Enzan and Blues, had to save them of all things.

What had happened to all that power? The power that had defeated the great beats navi's. It had not vanished; he could feel it in his data. But where was it going? Why hadn't they been able to use it?

Netto frowned, not liking were these thoughts were heading. Saito agreed. For there were so many things they did not understand at the moment.

"_Saito…"_ Netto said.

"_How much time do you think we have?"_ Saito said, voice both their thoughts and fears.

"From the way Papa's acting, not long…" Netto said troubled.

"_Were loosing ourselves, who will we be when this is over. You…me; or someone totally new? I'm scared Netto-kun. I don't want to loose myself,"_ Saito said, fear coloring his thoughts.

"_I know, I'm scared too,"_ Netto admitted, tears in his eyes. They both felt so vulnerable, not knowing what would happen next.

They felt so weak, and if they stayed so weak would they be able to help their friends… or just hold them back.

"_Wait… there might be a logical reason, of why our power seems to be going somewhere else,"_ Saito said, this getting Netto's attention.

"_What could it be though?"_ Netto mused.

"_As papa said, were slowly merging, together. What if part of our power is merging us… so as long as were merging, we won't be able to use that power,"_ Saito said after thinking it over for a moment.

"_That sounds possible, but where's the rest of our power?"_ he asked, after all even if all their power were merging them they should still have plenty of power.

"_Some, would power our body... and we do still have some power.. or we'd been deleted before Blues arrived,"_ Saito said.

"_But the rest… where's the rest, I know their is still a lot more were unable to use,"_ Netto said unhappily.

For that, Saito had no answer.

* * *

"Hmm…" the man said as the red navi gave his report.

"Now this is interesting, Zero... keep an eye on the winged navi and the sword navi. While the winged one seems weak now, that won't always be the case," the man ordered.

"Yes sir," Zero said; then linked away.

"Heh… as long as Rockman stays weak, there is very little that can get in my way," he smirked, then he could only laugh.

Soon: the real and cyber-world, wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Saito spun around, as soon as he felt something link inside of the dimension field shrouded room.

"Rockman!" a voice said gleefully.

"Roll-chan," Rockman said startled, for it was no other then the heart navi who had linked in.

"I'm so glad your okay, we haven't seen you since forever," she said smiling.

"I'm fine Roll-chan," Saito said smiling, at the moment he wasn't ready to tell there friends about the whole 'merging' issue.

"Ack!" he yelped, for the girl had just glomped him so that they both fell to the floor. He winced a bit as they landed, for the position was slowly crushing his wings.

Note to self, wings hurt when crushed.

"Sorry," Roll apologized; she let up a bit so he was squashed.

"It's okay," he said, he ignored Netto's snickering at Rolls reaction. He'd get back at his brother later.

"_I'll be waiiiiiting,"_ Netto chirped.

"I headed here as soon as Meiru's classes started," Roll said, at that Saito blinked.

"But that was hours ago, as it is lunch was an hour ago," he said startled, Mejin and papa were only getting lunch now because they had been too busy earlier.

"I… ran into some weird navi's," she said blushing.

"Weird navi's?" he asked.

/Flashback/

"Excuse me, would you know the way to fire country link?" a voice asked, Roll stopped her mad dash to the labs and turned.

Fuzzy eyebrows, was her first thoughts at seeing the navi. It had hideous green body armour, and most likely a strength navi. His symbol was a leaf design, for some reason that symbol looked very familiar.

"Hey, wait for me," a hyper voice yelled, Roll saw a orange colored navi coming their way. He had whisker like marks on his face, blue eyes and also had the same navi symbol. But when he tripped somehow, she saw a spiral design on his back.

"Ah! The power of youth!" fuzzy eyebrows cheered, whisker navi just ignored the annoying speech that followed.

"Did you find the way home yet Lee?" the second navi asked.

"Bakas…" a dark colored navi said appearing, also wearing the design but had a fan design on his back.

At that point everything went insane.

/END/

"I was stuck there quite a long time when they started fighting," Roll said. She wouldn't mention the snake navi, the weasel like navi or the fact the orange navi turned into a giant nine-tailed beast navi somewhere during the fight.

She made a note, never talk to navi's, made by fans of Naruto anime ever again.

Now that; was scary.

* * *

"I'm glad your okay then," Rockman said, Roll smiled.

"Me too… but there hass been one thing bothering me," Roll said, green eyes blinked.

"What?" he asked, he hoped she'd get off soon… his wings were getting crushed again.

"This," Roll said.

-Click-

Rockman protested as his helmet was pulled off, Roll looked at him with interest.

"I was wondering what your hair was like in this form. Crossfusion, you had brown hair and your style hair. But this time, you have Netto's hair style, but your blue hair color," she giggled.

"Oh…" he said, and wondered why he hadn't checked that earlier. Roll giggled again and he cracked a smile, this wasn't too bad.

Moment later both were running about the lab, Rockman trying to get his helmet back. It felt as if this moment would never end.

But he knew, it couldn't last forever.


	8. The final stage

Disclaimer: The authors own nothing but the story idea and the actual fic, and maybe some random character. But if they claim they do then I, Forte shall destroy the human race. Mwaa ha ha ha.

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter 8**

After their fun in Sci-Labs Roll was forced to leave because the NetSaviors were having a meeting to discuss the new threat. It was at that time that Rockman was able to get his helmet back and a quick peck on the cheek before Roll logged out. _"My life's just become a whole lot more complicated."_ he thought sensing Netto's own feelings for Meiru starting to surface.

Of course as soon as Netto felt those emotions rising he frantically beat them back down while praying that Saito hadn't felt them. The younger twin believed that if his elder brother knew just how he felt about his childhood friends that Saito would never let him live it down.

As the meeting started Rock glanced around the room to see familiar faces. Enzan was sitting right next to him and giving him funny looks every so often that he thought Rockman didn't notice. At the front table are Meijin, Manabe, and Commissioner Kifune. Laika unfortunately couldn't attend as he wasn't even in the country yet which made Netto a bit envious. He and Rockman hated meetings and it didn't help that they had already read the reports of both attacks, so they knew everything that was going to be discussed. While their father reviewed what the NetSaviors already knew their mind wandered back to their current situation.

Already there had been several instances in which Saito had behaved childish like Netto and a few times when Netto acted calm and mature like Saito. It was really starting to freak them both out and it was made even worse when they started seeing each others memories. Saito had been able to see Netto's first real date with Meiru while Netto had relieved the moment when he learned that Rockman was his long lost twin brother.

When Yuuichiro got to the part where Enzan and Blues had saved Rockman and Netto the twins focused their attention back onto the meeting. "I'm sorry about that Papa. I don't understand why I am so weak now when compared to when I fought the Super Cyber Beast."

"It's ok Netto, Saito. We're working on that as hard as we can, but you have to be patient especially with this new foe making an appearance." Yuuichiro turned back to the three adults in the room and explained what little he knew about Rockman's current lack of power. "As best we can tell a lot of his power is being used to complete their transformation and until it's complete there is little that they can do."

"Can't you just terminate the transformation?" asked Manabe as she offered the boys a sympathetic look.

Dr. Hikari nodded and replied in a neutral voice, "Of course...if I wanted to fry their minds. And that's assuming that, by some miracle, the interruption didn't kill them instantly. This is uncharted territory here and none of us have any idea what to expect. We knew next to nothing about Trill before this happened and when he died and this happened we still knew very little about how he worked. The only place that might have the answers that we need to restore Netto and Saito is Beyondard."

"But Dr. Hikari isn't the road to Beyondard closed forever?" asked the Commissioner.

The scientist nodded and said, "Unfortunately so. We've tried to reopen the door in order to find more information on the Synchronizer, but we've failed every time."

Enzan glanced at the Beast Out hybrid and asked, "How long until this change is complete?" The Vice President saw the angry look on Dr. Hikari's face and knew why the man was angry with that comment. "Look Dr. Hikari you yourself said that there is nothing that we can do to stop this, so what I need to know is how long until Rockman and Netto can fight by my side one again without becoming a liability. I'm sure that they would rather be countering this new threat rather than wallowing in self pity, right?"

Netto took control and said, "He's right Papa. This is my fate from the moment I chose to save my brother and I'm fully prepared to see this through to the end."

_"You big, fat liar."_

_'What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I'd rather be doing something than waiting for the inevitable. This way I won't feel so useless.'_

_"..."_

_'What?'_

_"You're finally starting to mature...that's all. I'm proud of you little brother."_

Netto was pleased with himself after getting Saito to make such a statement. He was practically beaming with pride much to the annoyance of Enzan and Blues that knew good could come from that particular Hikari with a few compliments. It always went straight to his head and everyone around him had to deal with the consequences.

Yuuichiro nodded in defeat and said, "From what Meijin and I have calculated the process will be complete in four days as long as you don't enter Full Synchro or do any fighting. Either one would speed up the process by a few hours and if you fought too long or remained in Full Synchro it be just a matter of hours before the process is complete. Please listen to your father on this and avoid fighting."

-Well that's...very interesting Dr. Hikari. Thanks for all of your hard work.-

Everyone turned to the main monitor behind Yuuichiro was covered in static. The Commissioner turned to Manabe and asked, "What's going on?"

Manabe was typing furiously trying to determine the cause of the static and source of the voice. Her eyes widen and she replied, "Our entire communications network has been hacked. I can't tracked the source they are jamming us somehow."

-So sorry about that Manabe. Perhaps you're not as qualified for your position as you believed.-

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself coward!" shouted Enzan. Already he was getting sick of this guy's games.

Finally the static disappeared to reveal a black robed man sitting down and smiling at them. He had shoulder length black hair and a red triangle on his forehead. His eyes were dark blue almost black in appearance. -Greeting NetSavior...hahaha...if you can even call yourselves that. You didn't fare so well during the opening act. I must say that I'm disappointed...at least now I know why the Hikari prodigy has been so useless.-

"You wanna say that to my face!" growled Netto flexing his claws. While he still had his human mind controlling the shared body the beast within them was screaming for blood after what it perceived as a challenge.

The Synchronizer was in fact made from data stolen from Greiga and Falzer when they had wounded each other in the past. The new Cyber Beast, the Synchronizer wanted to fight and destroy what it viewed as evil. Had Netto and Saito not ended up as they are then Trill would've eventually lost himself to the beast inside of himself.

"Netto calm yourself." said Enzan. He didn't understand the sudden change in demeanor, but he had a few ideas.

-Yes little Hikari, listen your superior. Hehehe.-

For a instant Netto's eyes turned red before reverting back to their chocolate brown color. While Enzan was higher ranked than Netto the beast inside didn't share that point of view and only saw him as an underling.

Saito was the one to realize that they were letting themselves slip and quickly got his brother's attention. _"Come on Netto calm down. Take deep breathes, relax. We can't afford to lose control of ourselves and become a liability now."_

_'Right. I gotcha...just give me a few minutes."_ The younger twin took several deep breathes and kept his attention off of the robed man that was pissing him off. Finally when he felt that he'd regained control of his instincts he looked back at the monitor.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" demanded Enzan. To him this new guy was just another Dr. Regal and Dr. Wily in the making. _"Best to arrest him now and get this over with before he becomes a major threat."_

-You may call me 'the Professor'. As for my purpose...I intend to ensnare this world in fear and confusion...total chaos. Just look at how all of those pathetic people reacted when my pet first appeared. It was magnificent.-

"You're insane." said Meijin.

"We'll stop you." added Yuuichiro Hikari.

The Professor just laughed at their defiance and said, -I find that difficult to believe since your greatest weapon is...indisposed at the moment. The greatest threat to any Net Mafia has always been that boy, Netto Hikari and Rockman.EXE.-

Of course this angered Blues and his NetOp. They were both being treated as though they were second best and that was one thing that they never settled for. They did after all beat Rockman and Netto in the N1 Grand Prix.

"How did you create that thing?" asked Manabe as she glared at the dark haired man.

He smiled at her and answered, -I have the remains of Beyondard Wily's Super Cyber Beast. When that boy defeated the creature he didn't complete destroy it and I was able to harness it's power. So I really must be thanking for your all of your hard work Netto Hikari.-

Again Netto eyes flashed red. He wanted nothing more than to kick himself for being so careless and to tear this opportunist apart for using him like that. "I stop that thing before and I'll do it again."

_"And I'll be right behind you little brother. Together we're unbeatable."_ added Saito from his perch in their mind.

-I seriously doubt that you'll be able to make good on that threat boy. Even now the great demon is being regenerated and improved upon. Soon this planet will shake beneath my might.-

"And that red navi was yours?" asked Kifune.

Professor smiled and said, -Ah yes, you're referring to Zero. He is my finest work. I created him from elements from the Super Cyber Beast. Like the creature he can appear in the human world without aid from a Dimensional Area as long as he has sufficient power to do so. He also has the power to infect navis and viruses with the 'Beast Factor'. He is beyond your power, especially now.-

"Zero?" whispered Netto. From the sounds of it this new navi was going to be a pain to deal with, but he was up for the challenge even if it sealed his fate. _"Not like there is anything that could change that now anyway."_

-I look forward to seeing you all again real soon.- The Professor terminated the transmission and watched as the NetSaviors tried in vain to trace his signal, but the scientist had already anticipated this. The source was too heavily jammed for them to track. -He...time for a little chaos.-

Green vines erupted from the computer Manabe was at and quickly covered the desk. The vines spread throughout the entire building in no time blocking doors and elevators.

"Plug in Blues, transmission." shouted Enzan as he sent his navi into the facilities Cyber World.

Netto and Saito left their Copyroid body and plugged into the system as well despite protests from their father. _"Saito take over."_

_"Right."_ replied the teen as he took control of their shared body. He had more experience with combat especially in the Cyber World. As soon as he was in he saw the vines wrapped around the Home Page and many programs. The vines were accompanied by a large number of viruses making it even more challenging.

The two navis quickly went to work destroying the vines and viruses. During the fight Saito discovered that while he wasn't as strong as he was during the final battle with the Super Cyber Beast he was still stronger than as regular Rockman.EXE.

He dodged a Metool virus and shoved his claws right through it with ease before calling his 'Heat Shot' to wipe out a few of the vermin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the human world Manabe was caught by one of the vines and crushed against the wall. "Meijin, Kifune...Get this thing off of me. Ugh!"

Meijin grabbed a chair and started smashing it into the vines. "Release her at once!" he shouted as he continued to assault the vines. Finally he tore through one of the monstrous limbs and it dematerialized.

Kifune and the scientist pulled the woman away before anymore of the green monstrosities captured her or them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the network Blues continued to slice through virus after virus apparently with no end in sight. "Rockman use fire against it. The plant seems to be weak against fire."

"I understand." said Rock before he pressed his hand to the ground. "Fire Tower!" The hurricane of flames erupted from the ground and assaulted the bulk of the plant. The plants in the human world disappeared without the ones in the Cyber World to give them the power that the needed to maintain their presence.

"Finally that's over with." said Rockman as he logged out and returned to the Copyroid body.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As expected Yuuichiro wasn't happy that his kids had disobeyed him again, but at the same time he had known that they would. It wasn't in their nature to sit back when something like this was going on.

"We have another problem! Beastized viruses are appearing at the virus research institute." informed Meijin. He'd just received word from his co-workers at the facility via email.

The Commissioner turned to Enzan and said, "Get over there now. The last thing that we need is an outbreak of viruses."

"I'm on it sir." said Enzan before looking at Dr. Hikari.

Yuuichiro gave a stern look at Netto and Saito before saying, "I'm begging you two please don't go. If you fight you'll shorten the amount of time you have left as individuals. Maybe, just maybe with that little time I can find a way to reverse this." Dr. Hikari's eyes started to water and he forced himself to say, "But if you're joined together...there is nothing that I can do to reverse it."

"We understand Papa, but we can't allow 'The Professor' to recruit all of those viruses. There are so many new strains there, many of which are much more lethal than their predecessors...we can't let him get them." answered Rockman. It was hurting both him and Netto doing this to their father, but as they had said they really didn't have much choice.

Finally Netto had had enough of their father's behavior. He knew that the man meant well, but in Netto's mind what's done is done and there was no point boohooing over it now. "Papa that's enough!" he said snatching control from Saito, "We both know that the only one that could separate us at this point is Duo and he's not likely to get involved. You can't shield us from the consequences of our actions this time. Like me and Saito you got to accept or drive you nuts."

Without giving their father a chance to recover Netto returned to the Cyber World leaving three shocked adults, a navi, and a mildly shocked Enzan.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At the Virus Research Facility beastized viruses tearing through the buildings and start heading for the primary lab. The beastized viruses, like the Cyber Beasts, don't have to rely on Dimensional Areas to appear. As long as their energy is at a sufficient level they can maintain a solid form in the human world.

The researchers quickly evacuated the premises as ordered. Then again most of them didn't need orders before they evacuated when they saw the viruses coming towards them.

While the viruses were chasing the workers out of the research facility a red navi floated in the air over the main storage system for the captured viruses. He then pointed the backs of his gauntlets at the inactive viruses and started converting them into beastized viruses.

-Excellent work Zero. Convert them all.- said the Professor as he watched his greatest creation serve his purpose.

Because there were so many viruses to convert it was going to take Zero time. While his conversion ability was derived from the remains of the Cyber Beasts he didn't have anywhere near the kind of raw power that they had. Even though he could convert all of these viruses it would take time.

Outside Manabe drove up with Enzan in the passenger seat knowing that Netto and Rockman were coming via the Internet. As soon as she entered the grounds a beastized virus pounced on the hood of her car. Surprised by this action she lost control of her vehicle and quickly slammed on breaks. As soon as they stopped both humans left the vehicle and put some distance between it and them.

The beastized viruses immediately swarmed Manabe's car and started tearing it to shreds.

_**-Beep, Beep-**_

Looking down Ijuin saw that the Hikari twins had opened a communication line to his PET.

"Enzan I'm going to go ahead and deal with Zero while you deal with the viruses in the human world." said Netto before the window closed out.

_"Be careful Netto. Zero is not going to be easy."_ Turning his attention back to the viruses in front of him he contacted Meijin. "Meijin activate the Dimensional Area generators. I need a DA at my location now."

Seconds later the dome covered the research facility. "Synchro-chip, slot in. Crossfusion!" CF Blues emerged from the light with his Cyber Sword and tore into the beastized viruses. Using his boosters he was also able to reach the airborne viruses.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Netto logged into the main storage area and quickly spotted Zero. The red navi had his back turned to Netto and was shining a blue light down on the new viral strains. _"Oh no you don't!"_ "Rockbuster!" he shouted firing at Zero's unguarded back.

The light vanished and the red navi turned around to greet the intruder. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Rockman and Netto showed up. Underneath the face mask Zero smiled and readied himself for a fight. He pulled out his Cyber Sword and whipped it to his side before flying down at Netto.

"Kunai, slot in!" The small dagger was in Netto's hand just as Zero's sword reached him. Forcing all the strength that he could muster he pushed Zero back with a energy blade from the dagger.

Before the energy blade could cut through Zero he disappeared and then reappeared in the air several feet above Netto. He then slowly lowered himself onto the top of a structure towering over Rockman's form.

"How did he do that?" the boy asked himself. He could tell that it was more than just speed...it was like the red navi had just teleported himself out of harms way. "I'll try a program advance." he muttered to himself. "Data Cannon, Program Advance!" The square shaped cannon obliterated the structure and consumed the blonde navi's form. _"Did I get him that time?"_

_"Netto behind us!"_ shouted Saito.

The younger twin quickly turned around to see their enemy unharmed and again in the sky. "Not good."

The blonde navi screamed as he unleashed his powerful aura. The ground beneath the powerful navi shattered before Zero unleashed the full force of his attack. The explosion was so powerful that it blew up part of the building in the human world and buried Netto within the Cyber World.

Outside CF Blues saw the explosion and couldn't help but worry about his comrade's safety. He wanted to help, but there were still too many viruses blocking his entrance to the main building.

Under the debris Netto struggle to dig himself out. It didn't help that his tail and wings were bent in awkward, not to mention painful directions.

_"Netto remember what Papa said about us going Full Synchro? We could use that to give us the power boost that we need to beat Zero."_ said Saito from his perch.

The younger twin would've nodded if he could have moved his head. _"But didn't Papa want us to avoid that?"_

_"Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts now? Remember that there is nothing that we can do about this. Besides it won't really matter if the Professor's flunky deletes us."_ replied Saito in using knowing tone.

The younger Hikari thought to himself, _"What the heck? You only live once. Let's do this Saito."_

**_"FULL SYNCHRO!"_** they both shouted at the same time as they felt their minds begin rapidly joining together. A bright white light shown through the debris before exploding to reveal a green eyed Cyber Beast Hybrid. The winged hybrid soared up behind Zero before he had a chance to react and punched the red navi with all of his might.

Zero caught completely off guard by the sudden increase in strength was thrown into the ground and made a long impression.

-Zero get up! They've gone Full Synchro, so it's time to stop holding back.-

The navi ignored his master's words and looked up at the hybrid. Zero's eyes glowed a fierce yellow before he dashed back into air. The two navi collided with each other several times causing nearby electronic devices to be overloaded and explode. The white navi tried to roundhouse Zero, but the blonde navi blocked using his arms. Not giving Zero a chance to recover the twins unleashed a series of punches and threw him back into the ground for a second time.

_"Now I am pissed."_ thought Zero before his aura flared up again. He slammed his opened palm into the ground and unleashed a massive amount of his energy. The energy traveled throughout the containers holding the viruses and activated all of them.

Most of the newly beastized viruses emerged and quickly identified Rockman as their target. The rest of the viruses obeyed Zero's order to retreat and gather at a place designated by the Professor.

The small programs swarmed Rockman and he countered. "Greiga breath!" The fires erupted from his mouth deleting many viruses in one attack. _"At least the Professor didn't get all of them."_ He turned his attention back to the Professor's servant and dashed towards him intending to resume their fight.

Zero on the other hand had used up too much of his power converting the viruses and then activating them all at once. He was not in the best shape to resume this fight and he knew it.

-Zero logout. There's always next time.-

The red navi immediately obeyed and vanished just as Rockman's claws tore through his after image.

Rockman turned and dug his clawed toes into the ground to bring himself to a stop. Once stopped he looked back at where his opponent had been just moments ago. A quick glance told him that the remaining viruses had also logged out and were now free on the net. _"But...who am I? What am I doing here?"_ Before he was allowed to think further on the matter a sharp pain jolted through his spine and quickly spread throughout his entire body. "URUGH! What's happening...grrrr...to me?"

Light started to pour out of the hybrids body and quickly surrounded him preventing anymore movement. Before long he was quickly consumed by this strange cocoon of light. Inside he lost consciousness and let the warmth sooth his wounds.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Enzan had finished with the viruses outside he ran into the main storage building and headed for the top floor. "Blues, Transmission!" he shouted pointing his PET to the nearest terminal. "Find Netto and Rockman."

"Yes Enzan." replied the crimson navi. He started his search at the area that had recently been exposed to the most energy and found the cocoon. "Enzan I've found something, but...I never seen anything like this before."

"Well what is it?" growled the NetOp.

The navi replied, "That's just it sir...I don't know." He reached out with his hand and paused as he examined it closer with his eyes first. The light formed a egg-shaped cocoon and he could see that the light was divided into many layers. The most interesting part was that the light seemed to be forming thick threads and it was moving. Nothing major, but it was moving none the less. Finally Blues touched the cocoon and was immediately repelled by the energy. It was so strong that it forced him to logout and into stasis mode until he was repaired.

Ijuin was confused, shocked, and disturbed by this thing. He'd rarely seen such power and certainly never just lying around in plain sight. "What is that thing?"


	9. Raito is born

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter 9**

_This isn't how I expected it to end…_

_This isn't an end.. but a new beginning…_

_It still sucks…_

_Maybe.. but we still exist…_

_To a certain point at the moment…_

_Okay… maybe your right.. it does suck…_

_Saito: 0 Netto: 1… the crowd roars!_

_Netto…_

_What… were about to cease to exist as different people… I'm having fun…_

_Eh.. what's with the sigh Saito?_

OoOoO

It had been twelve hours since the attack by Zero, twelve chaotic hours since Saito and Netto had gone missing. During that time, all the poor Doctor could do was try to find his children frantically and keep an eye on the object Blues had located.

It was a cocoon of some type, at least that they were sure of.

What it contained, he was not sure of.. hopefully not a new super virus of some type.

"Blues.. any clues onto what it is?" Enzan asked his navi, the mostly red navi had only just been repaired.

"No idea Enzan, a cocoon of some type.. but whatever it contains is powerful if just the cocoon did that to me," Blues answered in his usual quite way.

"Can it be moved?' Enzan asked.

"Most likely not, I suggest putting security around the object in case the thing inside is dangerous," Blue said, Enzan smirked.

"Already done," he said.

"I see," Blue said.

"Of course, Dr Hikari has already agreed to let you be in charge of it," Enzan said.

"I'll be in touch," Blues said, then logged into the system of the labs computer where the cocoon was.

OoOoO

_Light... there was always light._

_In that light, which seemed an eternity away.. was reality._

_What was reality, he didn't really know… in fact at this point he really didn't know what anything was._

_Who am I?_

_He began to reach for the light… _

_Maybe.. something there could explain it all…_

OoOoO

"Enzan, the cocoon is vibrating…" Blue said, in fact it had been vibrating for the last few minutes…

"Any other signs?" Enzan asked, they had discovered that they couldn't observe the area around the cocoon from outside the net due to energy waves it was giving out.. thankfully.. it didn't block the communication between navi and PET.

"Yes… it just started to wild fluxate in light," Blues said, he activated his sword wondering if whatever inside was about to start a fight.

"It's expanding and giving off massive amounts of energy. My sensors don't even go that high.

"Blues back away, lets see what's coming out," Enzan said, really wishing that he could actually see what was going on.. stupid energy waves.

OoOoO

_It was time…_

_He was almost there…._

_A little more…_

_He was there…_

_He opened his eyes._

OoOoO

'Too bright' Blues thought shielding his eyes as best he could.

"Blues… Blues.. can… hear…"

He had just lost contact to Enzan as the waves of energy went wild.

"What the…" he began to say, but the world exploded into light as the cocoon seemed to explode from within.

'So powerful whatever it is' was Blues last thoughts as the power forced him offline and yet again back into stasis mode.

OoOoO

He was awake, that he knew, emerald eyes stared around in bewilderment.

He was in a computer system, how he knew this he really didn't know.. but it seemed to whisper from his subconscious.

The being stared around, noticing that the area around him was empty. But the network around him seemed to be sparking with strange energy, it was quickly fading.

'This.. is reality?' he thought confused, for other then that the area seemed empty.

"Where.. am I?" he asked himself, then he frowned as he realized he had no idea.. and even the fact there seemed a terrible emptiness within his own mind where all his memories should be.

"Who am I?" he said panicking now.

Dear lord.. he didn't know.. but how could he now know who he was.. that simply couldn't be.

" I have to go.. go anywhere but here!" he cried, as an overwhelming feeling of flee came to him.

He looked wildly around, he had no idea what was going on but he had to get out of there.. quickly he wildly linked out of that area of the net.. to where.. he didn't even know.

OoOoO

This.. was getting annoying

In fact, right about now Blues wanted to use a program advance on the damn cocoon.. if it was still there that is.

"Blue… what happened?" Enzan asked, oh yes.. it had forced him back into his PET again also.

"The cocoon seemed to explode, it forced everything in that area to log out and flee… it was most powerful," Blues responded.

"Not good, if that flash of power did that it's a sure bet that every dark powerful navi out there will track down the source," Dr. Hikari said frowning. "Better insure more security on the system."

"Sir!" a frantic scientist yelled suddenly, quickly they went to where that scientist was.

"What is it?" Dr. Hikari said.

"The cocoon is gone along with all traces of it, also.. we can't seem to track whatever came out of it," the young scientist said.

"Enzan, call the other Net saviors.. we have to find out whatever it was that came out of it. Especially before our new enemies find it," the head scientist said.

As Enzan did so, his main thought was of what the man really meant… that they must find it for it was a big chance it was Netto and Rockman.

OoOoO

He didn't know how he quite got here, but the area seemed to be empty… but he had a feeling that it should have been full of other.

'Yes.. there should be others' navis here' he thought, yes.. navi.. that is what I am.

He came upon a random bulletin board… if he read right it called this area the Akihara Net City… but the area seemed dead.

'Where is everyone?' he thought, not even the vendors were working.

He shivered, there was something wrong with the idea of any city empty…

He walked through the streets, now and then gliding to get use to his wings. He found flying interesting to say the least. After awhile he landed with a sigh. Nothing.. no one was here.

He walked through an alley, it was then that it happened.

Another navi wearing a cloak, fin like protrusions on his helmet and red eyes just seemed to melt out of the darkness.

Emerald and red eyes met as they passed, neither paused but continued on. As he stepped out of the alley the cloaked navi stopped and stared at him strangely, then with one slightly confused looked.. Forte continued on.

He didn't know why the strange navi seemed very familiar to him. He had other business to attend to, like tracking down the being that had caused that huge power source.. he wanted to challenge them.

OoOoO

Another area, another place.. thankfully not empty like the last.. even if it was only viruses.

At the moment he was in a rather hard to get to place, in fact you would have to be able to fly to get to it. He stared at other platforms as viruses wandered about, behind him his tail swayed around like a cat in a bit of agitation.

He needed a name.. a name for himself, till at least he found out who he was and where he came from.

It was at that moment he fell forward, in a bit of pain.. as an actual memory found a way to him.

/FLASHBACK/

"_Netto-kun that's not a nice thing to say." scolded Rockman._

_The brunette looked over to his navi annoyed that he was siding against family. "Well it's true. How could anyone possibly name their child something like that?"_

_Rockman scowled at his younger brother's insensitive behavior. "Meiru thought long and hard on those names. Don't hurt her feelings like that."_

"_I guess you are right." the brunette knew that his words had really hurt Meiru's feelings and he regretted them...even though they were true._

_Rockman could tell that Netto really didn't like the names so he asked, "Alright then, what would you name your kids if you ever have any...God forbid" While he muttered the last part Rock could tell from the glare that he was getting that Netto had heard him._

"_Hmmm..." Netto put a whole two minutes of thought into it before he thought of the perfect names. "If I ever have a daughter I'd name her Sakura and if I had son I'll name him Raito after our Great Grandfather."_

"_I thought that you said thinking about names of children was stupid and a waste of time."_

_Netto and Rock turned around to see both Meiru and Roll grinning from ear to ear. The younger Hikari knew that he'd been caught and from the look on Rockman's face...it was planned. "I...well I...I just wanted to prove that I could come up with better names...that's all."_

_The red head walked over to the NetSavior and wrapped her arms around one of his. "Those are good names Netto-kun. I like them, especially Raito."_

/END FLASHBACK/

"Raito… yes Raito, that will be my name," the newly born being whispered to himself, 'Raito' smiled to himself. He wasn't him or it anymore. He had a name, and somehow he knew that name would bring him closer to the truth of his past.

He got up, for some reason during that surge of memory he had fallen to the ground.

Raito spread his wings and flew off into the net, now… it was up to him to find himself and figure out this strange world he seemed to live in.

TBC


	10. The Hunt Begins

**Two Souls, One Heart**

Thoughts _"blah"_

**Chapter 10**

After flying around the net for the past three hours Raito had discovered that all of Net City's had been forced offline by something extremely powerful. Not liking the implications he started looking for the control grid in the sector.

The control grid in every sector of the city monitors all anomalous activity and immediately relays that information to the 'Trinity Brain', which was both the backbone and brain of Japan's entire cyber network.

"_What could've happened here? My heart tells me that there should be thousands, maybe even millions, of navis here and yet I see no one."_ Raito's memory instantly came back to the mysterious cloaked navi that he'd seen before. _"Did he do all of this? I gotta get to a data stream and find out what happened."_

OoOoOo

"Blues have you found anything yet?"

The crimson navi shook his head and answered, "No and that's not the worst part." Blues glared at the vacant city as if it was somehow at fault for the current crisis. "It seems that communications throughout all of Japan has been shutdown. We're cutoff from the outside world assuming that they were not shutdown too."

"Great! Can this possibly get any…never mind. I'm not going to jinx it by asking _that_ question." Enzan and Blues ranked chasing after whatever exited the cocoon over finding the other NetSaviors. They knew that the others would eventually head to the NetSavior HQ, but they didn't have time to wait if they were going to find the source of their troubles.

With the main power down in the city and everything functioning on backups the thing would be locked in this one grid of the Cyber World, so Enzan and Blues had to find it quickly before power was restored and it escaped.

"Blues Jack In, Power Up!" As soon as the silver-haired navi entered the Cyber World Ijuin said, "Go to the central control system and see if you can locate the energy source. You are going to have to move fast. I estimate that the authorities will have main power brought back online within two to three hours."

Blues didn't even nod as he tore out for the control system. _"I wonder if the thing that came out of there could really be Rockman and Netto. Well I'll find out soon enough. I just hope that they are ok."_

Blues landed on top of a building and from there he could see the tall tower that housed the control system from this part of the network. Unfortunately that was not all that he saw.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to find you here." said the navi as he approached Blues.

"Forte what are you doing here?!" demanded the silver haired navi as he summoned his Cyber Sword.

The dark aura flared in Forte's eyes and he replied, "You already know otherwise you wouldn't be here yourself." He grinned under his cloak. "I felt the power that forced all of the others offline and I intend to take that power for myself."

Blues scoffed and said, "Then you're insane. If it was strong enough to do something like this then I guarantee you that it's strong enough to destroy you with ease…or have you forgotten about Slur and Gospel. One would've thought by now that you had learned not to bite off more than you could chew."

Forte threw his cloak back revealing Gospel's head and aimed it straight at the other navi. "I show you a real 'bite'. Goodbye Blues." Gospel's mouth started to glow as it gathered energy.

Blues knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time as Forte's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Not so fast!" shouted a newcomer.

Blues and Forte looked and found Searchman about to fire at the dark navi. Searchman fired off two shots tearing through Forte's cloak as the navi seemingly disappeared leaving only his ruined cloak behind.

"Be on your guard Searchman. He's still there." said Laika as he ran up next to Enzan in the human world. "We'll take care of this guy. You go find that thing." he said to Ijuin.

"You heard him blues. Let's go." Enzan and Blues were going to have to move fast since Searchman had never fought against Forte before and really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Before Blues could get away Forte appeared in front of him and Searchman screamed, "Duck!" Obeying the order Blues dropped to the ground as Searchman unloaded multiple shots from his Scope Gun. It gave Blues the opening that he needed to finally escape and he took it. _"Don't get yourself deleted Searchman."_ he thought as he ran towards his goal.

oOoOoO

After five minutes he finally reached the tower and shot out one of the windows. Taking a running jump the silver-haired navi made it inside and quickly accessed the data stream traveling through the center of the tower. The main segment of the control system was in the basement, but it could be accessed through the data stream.

"Enzan I found a link that was recently used and the log shows that it carried something with the same signature as the thing that came out of the cocoon. But there is something strange about sir." commented Blues as he read the log.

The Vice-President of IPC nodded for the silver-haired navi to continue.

"The energy, while still strong, has weakened considerably from what I registered when everything was forced offline. It's almost like it's hiding…or doesn't realize what it's capable of yet." he added as an afterthought remembering the young navi Trill.

"_Let's hope that it's friendly. Whatever it is."_

Further investigation revealed that the creature had already been at the tower and downloaded information. Due to the current system status it was impossible to see exactly what was downloaded, but maybe once primary power was restored Dr. Hikari could findout for them.

oOoOoO

Elsewhere the Professor stared at the empty monitor. "Well Zero it seems as though a new power has emerged. No doubt the authorities will try to capture or destroy it."

The crimson navi just stared at his master wishing that he would get to the point rather than beating around the bush. If it wasn't for the loyalty program that the lunatic had embedded in him then the Professor would have been decapitated long ago. _"He's like a wannabe super villian from one of those really, really old comics and tv shows. The Professor loves to hear himself talk and congratulate himself for his 'evil plans'. Some day...some day, just you wait."_

"Zero find the source and bring it back to me for analysis. Given that you can travel between the two worlds at will you shouldn't have any problems getting there before the NetSaviors. Now go." ordered the Professor before he walked away.

The blond navi growled, but did as he was told. He was really hoping that the NetSaviors beat him to the goal just to spite his master.

The Professor pressed a button on the wall once he knew that Zero was gone and the bookcase opened to reveal a huge window. On the other side was a huge glass tank filled with water and...something else. "The time of your resurrection is near. Soon this whole planet will shake beneath my might and you Zero will have outlasted your usefulness." He smirked thinking about how things were going to end. "Does he really think that I don't know about his attempted betrayals? What kind of fool does he take me for? It doesn't really matter I suppose. It's not as though he is capable of betraying me, still...he does want to and that is bad enough. He'll be the first to die."

Inside of the tank two giant glowing red orbs shown throw the dark water and a low growling was heard.


End file.
